Collector's Item
Collector's Item is a mission in The Lost and Damned which is given by Ray Boccino to Johnny Klebitz. Description After you've completed Diamonds in the Rough, you'll get a phone call from Ray. He wants you to head to The Libertonian and offload the stolen diamonds to some jewellers. Walkthrough Go to the North Entrance of the Libertonian.Once you arrive there, walk all the way across to the goods entrance where you'll hook up with Niko. The meetup cutscene between Johnny and Niko is the exact same from the main story, as is the following cutscene when the group is fired upon from above during the deal by Luis Fernando Lopez. Just like the main story cutscene, some of the other party's members will be killed. In the hail of gunfire, Johnny grabs the cash and makes a break for it. From here, things get to be a bit different from Johnny and Niko's perspective. You'll start in the upper left hallway, while Niko is on the right. You can actually hear Niko using his taunts during the fire fight as he does when you're playing as him. If you quickly go to the railing and look down at the museum floor, you can see Niko fighting his way to the exit. Just as you did with Niko, you make your way down the hallway killing the foes in your path. However, once you get to the staircase leading down, you'll notice that a ton of the enemies are already dead (courtesy of Niko), making this fight a lot easier for Johnny than it was in the main story.Instead of going the way Niko did in the main story mission, you make a sharp left after descending the staircase and head down through where you originally entered the building. Outside, Ray's goons are lying in wait, taking cover behind their black luxury sedans. After taking them all out, two cars will make off. Chase down and kill these foes, then evade the police, as you've gained a 2 or 3-star wanted level. Once done, Johnny will call Jim and ask to meet up with him so he can give him something (the cash stolen from Ray). Jim is on Exeter on V. During the trip over, Ray calls and says he's been informed by Niko that the money was snatched in the midst of the chaos. Johnny pretends he just wanted to escape with his life and had no idea what happened to the money. Ray then threatens Johnny, stating that if he's trying to pull one over on him, he'll pull Johnny's teeth out of his head. Johnny responds with "I like you, Ray. Still keeping your sense of humor in the face of an almighty fuck-up. See ya around!" You make it to Jim and give him the diamond money stolen from Ray, saying "fuck him" and justifying keeping it. Jim is on board with the lie, and agrees to take it from there. After that, the mission is successfully completed. Trivia *Niko cannot be followed because he will disappear when the camera angle of the screen is not aiming at him. *If Johnny destoys the dealers' cars, the dealers will get angry, and he will fail the mission. *If Johnny attacks Isaac's crew before the deal, he will fail the mission. *If Jim dies, Johnny will fail the mission. He will call Ray, and Ray will ask about the money. Johnny will reply that he is not in the mood because he lost a brother. *If Isaac is killed, Johnny will call Ray and tell him to search for a new buyer for the diamonds, and the mission will fail. *This mission, Museum Piece, and Not So Fast are the only missions where all the protagonists appear at once. *This mission is seen in Grand Theft Auto IV from Niko's point of view and also in The Ballad of Gay Tony from Luis' point of view. *Niko can be seen shooting a SMG during the mission. *If Niko is injured, Johnny will call Ray to report it, and the mission will fail. *As Johnny makes his way down the stairs, there will be many corpses laying about (courtesy of Niko). Johnny will comment on this as he passes, sometimes mentioning that he would hate to have Niko after him. *As you walk through the Libertonian to meet up with Niko, many Mafia goons you fight later are standing around, talking amongst themselves. Some will mouth off to you, saying things like, "Look at that, two fucking bums hit the jackpot", but others will still give a friendly "How ya doing". *Johnny uses an Assault Shotgun when this mission is shown in the credits, while in TBOGT he uses an SMG, and in the original game, he is unarmed. *Terry and Clay wait for Johnny at the north entrance as he is escaping from the Libertonian, only if Johnny calls them for backup. *When walking through the Libertonian, with or without Terry and Clay, one of Ray's goons will say "We've got a motley crew here", a possible reference to the Glam Metal band Mötley Crüe. *This is the mission with the highest reward in TLAD. de:Collector's Item es:Collector's Item Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned